robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
He's watching
I'm a huge dark orb fan. I played the games over and over to pass time and enjoy the grammar it has in them. But there was one I could never come back to and its name is tinfoilbots crazy adventure vodgreen's world, one of the best dark orb games, in my opinion. I could never play it again because of a incident that had happened to me. I decided to look at his favorites and once I looked at the first page I noticed a game with somewhat of a head shape as the picture for it. The game's title was just a line of dots as well as the description, but what struck me as odd the most was the creator's robloxian. He was pitch black except for his right arm and left leg, which were red. He had no friends or badges, and his only game in his favorites was his game. His name was NoDoNOT and his profile description was just the word no. His profile sent a chill down my spine, so I got off of it and instead played his odd game. It was a black and white version of vodgreen's world. The items I had were the speed and gravity coil. I also noticed that the weird room was blocked off and the signs were messed up. The game had no badges, tin morphs, or sound at all. Or so I thought there was no sound. I also realized that there was no secrets either, go figure. Tin's room had nobody in it and also had a rope in it, the monster had no pupils and when I entered him. Once I entered him one I saw that I could talk to one of the black balls you see inside the monster. It said, "You dont deserve to live". I got a little creeped out but I pushed on. I soon realized that the ladder in the tunnel was broken, so I had to reset and skip this part. The next part actually had the colour brown on the walls and floor this time. In fact, tin was absent and the minions didn't talk, but had disturbing faces. The next room went back to the depressing atmosphere and at the cutscene where vodgreen chases tinfoilbot with his minions, he and his minions were absent. The spike part was normal until I got to the entrance to vodgreen's world. The monster who peeks out of the hole in the ceiling had blood coming out of his empty eye sockets which started to creep me out more, so I used my speed coil to get out of that part as fast as possible. Once I got to the room with monsters, I got out the gravity coil because of the ball part. The faces of the monsters and vodgreen had the same disturbing faces as the minions. After I got out of that part, I stopped there. I got to scared so I quit. I later came back to the game and went back to the part i left off at. It was the tunnel part. The face of the monster was the same as the others. I skipped that part, and due to the fact that I had a gravity coil, I jumped over the ladder part as well. The next part which was a dark orb meanwhile part, was a mess. The demon spider was beheaded, evil micko had two stab wounds, and the apprentice was impaled and was missing a leg. I ran out with my speed coil to the next part. It was normal. Then I got to the scary shortcut. The monsters in the shortcut had the same disturbing faces, in fact, every monster in the game had that face. I saw tinfoilbot, he had realistic blood all over his shirt, had no face, and was missing a leg like the apprentice. There was a pit, so I skipped that part and was disturbed. Very disturbed. I saw that the long path was broken so I jumped onto the roof of the scary shortcut and went to the next part. It was a cutscene where vodgreen faded away. I ran past the part with my speed coil because of that face. The next and final part was tinfoilbot's room. When I entered I fell through the floor and into a pitch black tunnel. I landed in a room and right when I entered it I heard a blood curdling scream, which made me jump out of my seat. The walls read: "Better super safe than sorry" every time, each more scribbled than the last one. The room also had that same vodgreen in it. The phrases were red. I quit the game, and did not play a single orb game again after that. I was just to terrified that it would happen again. Category: Category:Games